Betrayed
by Foreststar of WindClan
Summary: Spiderwing is a loyal warrior. Or thought so. When Starlingflight reveals his secret, one that Spiderwing trusted his brother and best friend to keep, he wants to return to RiverClan and kill Starlingflight. He wants revenge. One-shot challenge for DuskClan.


**Spiderwing's POV**

"Spiderwing," Robinstar thundered. "Starlingflight has told me the truth. You killed Burntail!"

_Starlingflight! That traitor! He promised he would keep my secret! I'll get you back!_ Spiderwing stared at the leader, trying to force his face into confusion. "What are you..."

** "Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about, Spiderwing," **Robinstar interrupted, snarling. "You killed Burntail!"

Spiderwing hissed in fury and annoyance. "Fine. I killed him," he snarled. Gasps arose. "But Burntail deserved it! He was weak and cowardly. He let the leader of WindClan go without even killing one of Flamestar's lives!"

"Burntail was a honorably warrior, worthy if going to StarClan," Robinstar growled. "And he was my brother!"

"Your brother was a coward!" Spiderwing roared. "A soft-hearted coward!"

"Enough," Robinstar snarled. "Leave. Leave and never return."

Spiderwing flicked his tail, glaring claws (glaring claws is the cat version for glaring daggers) at the brown and red leader, then turned and padded toward the entrance.

"Watch your steps," Spiderwing hissed at Starlingflight as he passed. "'Cause I'll be back, and when I am, I'm coming for you." Starlingflight gulped and fear-scent rolled off him.

"Go!" Robinstar bellowed.

Spiderwing sneered at the RiverClan leader. Then he turned around and raced out of the camp.

**One moon later**

Spiderwing stumbled into the cave and collapsed. His stomach rumbled, but he didn't even have the energy to catch a leaf anymore, yet alone a mouse or bird. The encounter with the fox had greatly weakened him. His head ached where the fox had landed a heavy blow.

"Who are you?" A voice demanded.

Spiderwing looked up from the floor. A tom stood in the shadows.

"Spiderwing," he replied. "Who are you?"

"I am Stalactite," the tom meowed. "Leader of the Cave Cats."

_ Maybe these Cave Cats can help me, _Spiderwing thought. _All I have to do is beat Stalactite._

**Two moons later**

"Stalactite, I challenge you to a fight!" Spiderwing declared to the large brown tom, his claws sliding out. "Whoever wins gains the leadership of the Cave Cats! The other must leave."

"I accept," Stalactite snarled. "But don't expect to win!"

Those are my thoughts! Spiderwing crouched down as the Cave Cats cleared out a space for them to fight in.

Stalactite lunged forward, aiming to end the fight with a simple flick of a paw that would make the opponent fall onto his back, in where the attacking cat could quickly deal a killing blow.

Spiderwing dodged to the side and raked his claws against Stalactite's side. The brown tom's mouth opened slightly in surprise, as if he couldn't believe Spiderwing had landed a blow. In his pause, Spiderwing darted forward and seized his tail, jerking it so the Cave Cats leader lost his balance and fell onto his side. Spiderwing leaped on him, claws flashing as he ripped mercilessly into Stalactite's side and belly.

Stalactite groaned. He went limp, but still breathed. Spiderwing snarled in victory. _That was too easy. Why did the Cave Cats follow him?_

"Do you surrender?" He growled.

Stalactite let out another groan. "I-i surrender," he moaned.

"Then leave," Spiderwing ordered.

Stalactite trembled, then slowly, painfully, stood up and staggered toward the entrance of the cave. Then he was gone.

Spiderwing looked up at the Cave Cats. They were trembling in fear as they crouched down in submission. Spiderwing let out a yowl of triumph. _I'll be coming for you soon, Starlingflight, for taking my life in the clans away. Then, when I get there, you'll pay!_

**Three moons later**

Spiderwing padded forward. The Cave Cats, now strong and swift, with powerful rippling muscles, followed him, heads high.

"Get out!" A voice growled. "You are on GoreClan territory! Get out!"

"And who is telling me, leader of the Cave Cats, what to do?" Spiderwing snarled.

A black tom stepped from the shadows. _He's tiny! He thinks he can order me around?!_

"It is I, Impale, leader of GoreClan," the runt growled. Cats appeared around them. The Cave Cats tensed, preparing for a fight.

"You can't order me around, runt!" Spiderwing hissed, and lunged forward, grabbing Impale's throat and head in his jaws. He bit down, then threw out the limp body of the dead leader.

The GoreClan warriors stared at him. "You will obey me now," Spiderwing yowled. "We will be known as SpiderClan. We will take the place of RiverClan!" He turned to glare at the cats around him, challenging them to rebel.

The Cave Cats yowled, "SpiderClan, SpiderClan!" The GoreClan cats hesitated, then joined in. "SpiderClan, SpiderClan!"

"Let's go," Spiderwing flicked his tail for them to be silent, although he relished their calling.

The newly-named SpiderClan fell out behind him as he continued on his way.

**Starlingflight's POV**

Starlingflight stared in horror as he heard the cry, "SpiderClan, attack!" As large muscled cats burst into the camp. As Spiderwing headed straight toward him.

Spiderwing opened his mouth to snarl at him, but instead of words like, "you're about to pay!", he meowed, "Starlingflight, wake up!"

Starlingflight jerked awake, panting heavily. "You're were thrashing and yowling in your sleep," his mate, Jaggedtail, meowed.

Starlingflight sighed. Thank goodness it was just a dream.

"SpiderClan, attack!" Spiderwing's voice echoes throughout the camp. Starlingflight raced out the warrior's den as large muscled cats burst into the camp, eyes gleaming with determination. Spiderwing's pelt was headed toward him! Starlingflight let out a yowl and launched himself forward. A large ginger tabby swiped him out of the air, but his call had wakened more of the clan.

"Leave him, Sun!" Spiderwing's voice commanded. "He's mine!"

The ginger tabby raced off into the battle, as now the warriors were out and fighting.

"Spiderwing!" Robinstar yowled, forcing his way toward the black leader of SpiderClan.. "Why are you doing this?!"

"To get revenge," Spiderwing hissed. "With SpiderClan, I will rule RiverClan and it's territory!"

"Never!" Robinstar roared, but he was piled on by two SpiderClan warriors.

_We're losing! I have to kill Spiderwing. _Starlingflight lunged toward the black tom and they grappled for a few minutes. By now, RiverClan was subdued. SpiderClan stood over them, eyes gleaming in triumph. Spiderwing pinned Starlingflight down.

"Say good-bye!" He hissed to the black and silver warrior.

But before he could kill him, the camp was suddenly much more crowded. _ShadowClan! _Their leader, Darkstar, yowled, "ShadowClan! Drive out the rogues!"

Spiderwing was stunned. Taking advantage, Starlingflight heaved him off, and gripped his throat in his jaws. The clearing fell silent as they watched the pair.

Starlingflight bit down. The crack echoed around the camp. Suddenly, it was chaos. A few cats lunged at him, but they were knocked aside by ShadowClan. Most fled. ShadowClan warriors chased after them, steering SpiderClan into non-clan territory.

Starlingflight looked down at the body at his paws. "I'm sorry, Spiderwing. But you gave me no choice."

Spiderwing was dead. Without their leader, the clans would have nothing to fear from SpiderClan.

Starlingflight looked up at the sky. The stars shone down, and Silverpelt gleamed. "Rest forever in the stars," he whispered.


End file.
